


stripes

by waveydnp



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, a tiny hint of impact play, musings on gender identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt: “you’re satan”





	stripes

“I like these ones.” Phil’s voice is already tight and they’ve barely begun, his hand running up and down the fabric that covers Dan’s calf.

Dan’s response is a grunt, an impatient noise meant to shut Phil up and refocus him on the task at hand. This is not a time for talking. Dan doesn’t endure the agony of getting his ass waxed so Phil can talk. That’s not what his mouth should be doing right now.

Phil chuckles under his breath as he grabs a pillow to fit under Dan’s lower back. “So impatient,” he murmurs, dropping a kiss to the inside of Dan’s thigh.

“Mhm, so get back to it.”

Phil pushes Dan’s legs up a bit and Dan holds them in place until Phil settles himself back down between them, wet lips returning to wander over waxed smooth skin. Dan lets his feet come down to rest on Phil’s back. They’re nestled warm and soft in the thigh high pink and white striped socks he’d ordered in one of his late night gender-identity-spiral Amazon impulse purchases.

He’s got a whole wardrobe’s worth of clothing he’s not brave enough to wear anyplace he can be seen by people who aren’t Phil, but it’s alright. It helps scratch an itch inside of him that he’s never really understood before. Spending too much money on dresses and lingerie is as far as he’s willing to go right now, but he thinks it helps.

And he sure as fuck doesn’t hear Phil complaining.

Dan grunts again, a breathier sound this time, one of pleasure as opposed to impatience as Phil flattens his tongue against that strip of sensitive skin under Dan’s balls. Dan’s dick lies half hard and untouched against close-trimmed hair, and that’s where it’s going to stay for now. He’s not chasing anything yet.

Phil keeps his attention strictly to those places he so rarely can, to those places that require time and effort and preparation to enjoy in the way they’re doing now. Dan reaches down to cup the back of Phil’s head, to feel his glossy hair and push him down a little lower. Warmth blossoms as Phil’s tongue drags circles and dips inside just a little. It’s slow and dirty, the most intimate thing Dan can imagine and that’s half of why he loves it so much. Even after so many years of near constant togetherness, this is the one thing that still makes his heart flutter with nerves every time.

They dissipate quickly, drowned out after the first few minutes by the honey-sweet slow build of warmth and sensation, but always there is the initial twinge of fear when he spreads his legs, fear that this is one place Phil might not want to go.

But Phil always goes. He always makes Dan feel sure that he does, in fact, very much want to go, for as long as Dan will have him - or as long as Phil can hold out before begging to be allowed inside properly.

Sometimes that’s not actually all that long. Phil is nothing if not impatient, and this kind of sex is a rarer thing than it used to be. Dan won’t be surprised if Phil’s got a finger inside him sometime in the next five minutes.

-

Actually it’s two fingers. But he’d managed to last at least ten minutes, and honestly Dan’s feeling almost as ready to be fucked as Phil clearly is to fuck him. He can feel Phil’s cock hard and hot against his own as he opens Dan up.

Dan’s less hard now than he was before, but he’d long ago stopped wondering if there was something wrong with him, if it was weird that sometimes his dick doesn’t seem to get the memo from his brain that he’s turned on.

Because he is. He’s so turned on. He’s never not turned on when Phil is naked and on top of him, breathing heavy on his face and touching him in all his private places. He kisses Phil hungrily, delighting in slowly driving Phil mad with how much he wants it.

Phil’s too engrossed in the prep to kiss back properly, so Dan contents himself for now with nipping and sucking at Phil’s fat bottom lip and clinging to his shoulders as his fingers work in and out. They’re aided by enough lube for the stretch to be comfortable, but Phil is zealous. He’s a gentle man but sometimes excitement gets the better of him, chases away caution and control.

Dan loves being the one to make Phil lose control. But he also doesn’t want to be too sore in the morning for round two.

He giggles against Phil’s mouth, reaching down to pull those eager fingers out. “Slow down, babe.”

Phil is barely phased, letting his lube-slick hand caress down Dan’s thigh to where the top of the sock rests. He slips a finger underneath and tugs on the material, burying his face in Dan’s neck. “I like these so much,” he murmurs.

“Thought you might.”

Phil shifts his hips downward a little so he can press his hardness where Dan knows he’s anxious to put it properly. He could be nice and tell Phil to do it already, but he really does like this bit. Turning Phil into a babbling, lusty mess is almost as good as any of what’s to come.

“Let me fuck you,” Phil whines right into Dan’s ear. He slides his cock up against Dan’s taint and nudges into his balls and Dan twitches despite himself.

Dan squeezes his thighs around Phil’s hips, just to mess with him a little. Just to drive him slightly more mad before he gives in. He lets his feet in their pink trappings rub lightly against Phil’s ass just to remind Phil that they’re there.

“You’re satan,” Phil groans. He reaches down between their bodies and lines himself up against Dan’s hole, but Dan’s not having it. He gets a foot between them and pushes Phil away with it until his leg is stretched all the way out and Phil is forced back to sit on his heels.

“What does that make you?” Dan purrs.

Phil’s not even listening, stroking up and down Dan’s leg, digging a thumb into the arch of Dan’s foot and massaging circles into it. Dan props himself up on his elbows so he can get a good look at Phil’s cock, thick and flushed red at the tip, hanging hard between his legs.

Dan loves it, loves the look of it framed between pink and white stripes. He loves everything that makes the two of them so undeniably queer together. It still gives him a thrill, the fact that Phil is a _man_ and Dan is allowed to have him.

He spread his legs a little wider to give Phil a nice, deliciously crass look at what’s about to be his. It’s a show, but it’s also a test, and Phil knows it. He reaches down to squeeze himself and his eyes are locked onto everything that makes Dan a man.

That part is more complicated, at least inside Dan’s head. He knows Phil feels the same, knows Phil loves all his bits and wouldn’t change them for anything.

Dan doesn’t think he’d actually want to change his bits. He just kind of prickles a little to think of himself like that.

Or maybe it’s just that he doesn’t _always_ want to think of himself like that. He doesn’t like feeling boxed into an identity that doesn’t feel quite right. At least not all the time.

So he spends nights when he feels a bit wrong and confused inside browsing the internet for material possessions that might make him feel a little more himself, and Phil, bless him - Phil’s always enthusiastically along for the ride.

Dan knows Phil doesn’t quite get it. He can’t fully understand how it really feels for Dan and Dan has mostly made peace with that. He wants Phil to understand him, but he can’t exactly expect Phil to understand something he doesn’t even understand himself.

“How long you gonna keep torturing me?” Phil asks, breaking through the noise in Dan’s head.

Dan smirks. He reckons he’s tortured enough. “How do you want me?”

“However you want to be had.”

Dan’s stomach flips. He doesn’t always want to be had but right now he really really does. He wants to give his body to Phil for the next ten or twenty or however many minutes it takes for Phil to use it to make himself feel good.

Phil will get him back afterwards. Phil always gets him back.

Dan rolls over onto his side and pulls his legs up towards his chest. He giggles as Phil scrambles to lie down behind him.

He’s pushing inside before Dan even knows it’s happening, slowly to begin, but still with enough insistence that Dan knows he’s managed to wind Phil up nicely. Phil’s gripping the back of Dan’s thigh tight for leverage, fingertips sinking into Dan’s flesh in a way that definitely makes Dan feel had.

But he’s also got his forehead pressed against the bare skin of Dan’s back. Dan can feel his stuttered breathing as Phil pushes in deeper and lets out a quiet moan of relief.

He doesn’t stop and ask Dan for permission. Once he’s in he’s in, and his hips pick up a rhythmic pace almost immediately. He’d stop if Dan asked him to stop. He’d go slow if Dan asked him to go slow. Dan’s not shy about telling Phil wants he wants.

What he wants right now is for Phil to do what _he_ wants, which unsurprisingly is just - fuck. They’re not ‘making love.’ It’s not particularly tender or romantic. Phil is fucking him, sliding his cock in and out and squeezing the back of Dan’s thigh and grunting with the simplicity of this kind of sex.

It’s a good position for Dan. Phil’s hitting the right spots more often than not and there’s zero effort required on Dan’s part which is a big plus. All he has to do is lie there and take it, enjoy the dull ache and the moments of sharpness, pleasure and a little bit of pain jumbled up together and heightened quite a lot by Phil’s unrestrained noises.

Dan’s still not hard, but he’s not quite soft either. If he wanted to he could play with himself and he’d likely get there pretty quick. He likes when Phil fucks him, not just intellectually but physically, he likes it. It feels good. But when he touches himself it becomes more about that, it becomes about chasing something for himself instead of living in the feeling of where they’re connected, and right now he wants all his focus there, on the place where their two bodies are one.

Phil starts moving faster, fucking harder, and their bedroom is filled with the sounds of naked skin slapping together.

Dan’s own noises are unrestrained too. Their neighbours here probably hate them just as much as the ones at the previous flat. Dan’s sure it says something very telling about his personality that he finds such a deep satisfaction in the idea that his neighbours always know how good the sex is between those lanky, introverted nerds they live next to. 

Yeah. Dan really fucking loves that. He doesn’t even know any of his neighbours beyond vaguely what their faces look like and therefore isn’t privy to their opinions on men having sex with each other but he still loves that they have to hear through the walls how good Phil fucks him. He does have a rebellious streak underneath all that Winnie the Pooh politeness, even if what he’s rebelling against may or may not even exist.

Phil comes without much ceremony, his only real tell that his thrusts get slower and deeper as he fucks out the aftershocks. He strokes Dan’s hip, reaches down to touch his socks again and sighs contentedly, pulling out carefully and planting a kiss on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan feels warmth trickle out from inside him and down his leg. It’s so wonderfully dirty. He wants more.

He reaches his arm back and down until he finds Phil’s cock and guides it back to his hole, pushing the tip inside so Phil can keep fucking him before he gets soft and it’s not possible anymore.

The noises are all Dan’s as Phil thrusts back inside, snapping his hips with impressive gusto for a man who’s just had an orgasm and no doubt wants nothing more than to slump back against the pillow and catch his breath.

The slide in and out is even smoother than before, eased by Phil’s come and Dan’s indescribable horniness. He’s open for Phil, completely. For himself now, really, losing himself in the naughtiness of Phil fucking his own come back up inside Dan’s body.

There’s a loud slapping noise and a sharp blossoming of pain on Dan’s ass as Phil slaps it. Dan moans and Phil does it again, then grabs a handful of Dan’s flesh and squeezes hard, digging his nails into skin that’ll be turning pink just about now. He slaps one more time and thrusts his cock in all the way, until his balls press against Dan’s ass and then he pulls out again, and does the slumping Dan can only assume feels like the greatest relief imaginable.

Now Dan’s hard. Now he’s ready for Phil to get him back, for it to be all about what Dan wants.

He turns over and hitches a leg up onto Phil’s stomach, pressing his dick against Phil’s waist.

Phil smiles, reaching down and once again rubbing Dan’s socked thigh. “I really like these.”


End file.
